1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water producing-air conditioning system which is formed by effectively combining a water producing apparatus and an air conditioning apparatus in balance to provide excellent total heat efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Water is precious in a desert area. It is important to use the same water for various uses such as hand washing, foot washing and feeding to plants. When the same water is recycled for many times in various uses, it is possible to live with only a small quantity of an additional water at a place without rain falling for a long time.
In general, it is hot in daytime and it is cold in night to produce great temperature difference in a desert area. This phenomenon also causes difficulty in the living in the desert area together with the small rain falling. A large energy saving should be served in order to separately overcome these two phenomena. It is necessary to provide an effective system for utilizing energy and water even in a severe condition for living such as a desert area. It is possible to construct a village.